Storm the Heart of the Broken
by Onlyaprincess
Summary: The Story of one girl's struggle to become who she is and discover what she is truly capable before it kills her. Legomance possibly


Chapter 1: Don't Let Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing that had to do, is related to, or has any form of reference to Lord of the Rings.

I am looking for a Beta so if you have nothing better to do then to read fan fics let me know!!

Currently

She stood at the edge of the forest, her eyes fixed down at the ground. Silent tears feel to the soft forest floor as she held herself in the cold. The silence was broken as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up across the open plain as the rain began to fall. She felt such hurt and no emotion could sooth her.

A couple years ago

The sun shone brightly over the Chea Forest. Lithina ran through the forest smiling with the wind blowing through her long blonde hair. She reached a Spruce Tree and swiftly jumped and climbed up on one of the lower branches and kept climbing. Moments later another girl came into view below the tree. She looked around then kept walking. Lithina took a deep breath leaned back on the trunk.

"Gotcha!" Yelled the girl as she grabbed Lithina. Lithina screamed and the two girls broke into laughter.

"Dear sister you should know by now you cannot hide from me. I will always be able to find you."

"Yes Anithil you can, but I can still try, can I not?" The two girls smiled at one another.

"Bet I can beat you back home," said Lithina with a smirk.

"You're on!" With that the 2 girls jumped down from the tree and ran after one another through the forest.

They reached their tree hut at nearly the same time, Anithil just a second before.

"Its not fair Anithil, you cheated." Anithil Laughed and smiled at her sister.

"Need I remind you sister, I have never cheated. I have too much fun beating you fair and square. Besides, I am older and more experienced."

"Older? By how many seconds? 5 maybe? Age has nothing to do with it!"

They both walked back into the house continuing with their petty bickering. Anithil went over to the water skin and took a long drink then sat down on her chair to begin reading. Lithina rolled her eyes at her sister and went outside to bask in the sun.

She called inside the house, "Anithil, tell me what your reading."

"Why don't you try reading yourself once in awhile?"

"I do but it is so much more interesting when you tell me."

Anithil walked outside and sat down next to her sister with her book in her hand.

"Really Lithina you need to read for yourself. Soon you won't remember how and there with be nothing to stop me from comparing you to a toad."

"Just tell me. Tell me of all the places the book speaks of. All the wonderful lands beyond the wood and all the peoples there."

Anithil rolled her eyes and began telling her sister of the Elves of Mirkwood. Of the princes and princesses of the land. Of the battle they had faced against the evil that has been trying to over take it for millennia's. Lithina listened intently until suddenly Anithil stopped.

"Why have you stopped?"

"I want you to read some for yourself dear sister. It will do you some good to read."

Anger grew behind Lithina's eyes and the sky began to darken. Anithil looked Lithina straight in the eye. Her bright blue ones with Lithina's now dark green ones. They just stared at each other for a long time the dark sky began to lighten slowly until finally Lithina pulled back and laid her head back and sighed. The blue sky returned as did the blue color of Lithina's eyes.

"You must learn to control your temper Lithina. You know what power we have. It's not a toy we can play with at will. You must keep at even temper always."

"I know I know. I try I do, but its not as simple as you make it out to be."

"You can do it I promise." They hugged each other. "Now see if you can find us something decent to eat."

Lithina smiled at this and went to grab her knives and ran off into the forest. Anithil went back into the house and sat down to read more of her book.

A few hours later her thought was interrupted with what sounded like thunder. She closed her book and went outside and climbed to the highest branch of the tree and looked out. She saw far off trees swaying harshly and others falling down. She climbed down quickly and went and grabbed her own knives. She sat by the window and closed her eyes, drawing anger to her emotions combined with the already irking fear. The sky began to darken quickly as she did. She prayed the darkness would conceal their home up in the tree and alert Lithina that something was wrong.

Lithina sat in a tree 20 yards from a large hare. She aimed her knife perfectly towards it when suddenly she say the sky go black as night. It was not like Anithil to feel anger or fear ever. The feeling was strong enough so Lithina would feel it. Without even thinking she jumped down from the tree and began running at full speed back to the hut.

Anithil saw the creatures. They looked like men but uglier. Their faces looked deformed, their hair was long and wild and their eyes were cold and almost lifeless. She held her breath as they passed by her tree but suddenly stopped.

"Stop here men and take a breather!" yelled one of them

"Sir we don't wants to stay in these woods," said another, "Let's get out the edge. There is an inky darkness over these woods."

The man that had spoken first walked to the other man pulled out a sword and stuck it through his chest. Anithil cringed at the sight and let out a gasp of fear but quickly covered her mouth. The man looked around at the noise but saw nothing in the darkness.

"Spread out and look for some food you lazy lumps."

The men noisily dropped their gear and went out looking for food. Anithil prayed Lithina would not run into one of them.

Meanwhile, Lithina was running toward her home in full speed when she was met with an awful stench and the sound of talking. She hid behind a tree and quietly climbed up into it. She then saw 3 men or creatures walking through the woods.

"I hate these woods. They have an uneasy darkness around them," said one.

"Stop your silly games there's nothing here that can hurt ya," said the second one.

"Wish there was somthin here to give us some entertainment. We been marchin for 2 weeks and we aint seen nothing. Only a few measly villages," snarled the third.

Lithina watched them then realized, there would be more then just these three and the main group was probably close by, as was her hut. She looked around, seeing if there was any hope of finding somewhere to run. There was not. She reached out to Anithil in her mind trying to see if she was alright. She could feel her fear still but she seemed alright.

Anithil felt Lithina as well. A feeling of relief came over her knowing her sister was ok. Suddenly she heard a thud against the hut. She crawled over the entry way and saw an arrow has pierced the floor, and then another. Then she heard a yell.

"Chop down this tree men! I think we might have ourselves some spies up there."

Anithil heard the men grabbing axes and felt the thud of axes against the trunk of the tree. She was trapped. Then another arrow hit beneath the floor, but this was not a normal arrow. She smelled the smoke of burning wood. Anithil grabbed her book and knife and cut a hole in the ceiling of the hut and climbed on top, hoping they would not see her. Her hopes were short lived.

"Look there men! We have a figure on the roof. Surround the tree! Don't let it escape!"

Anithil looked around, there was no escape. She would have to make a run for it.

The men finally moved on from where Lithina was hiding. She jumped out of the tree and swiftly began running towards the hut. She smelled smoke and it made her run faster. Suddenly she halted and the sight before her made her heart stop. Before her stood the tree where the hut was surrounded by men cutting down the tree, the hut was in flames and there stood Anithil on the roof helpless. The anger in Lithina grew. She had to help her sister.

Lightening flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled. Then men were momentarily distracted. Anithil looked down coughing at the smoke and saw through the clouds of smoke Lithina. Anithil fell to her knees from the smoke. She felt as if she would pass out. Lithina saw her and was at a loss. There was nothing she could do but try and fight this hoard of men and hope they were distracted enough so Anithil would escape. So with a loud yell she broke the line of men and began stabbing them. The men were caught off guard for a moment but suddenly fought back and restrained her. Lithina struggled relentlessly. The head of the men walked over to where she was held.

"Well well well, what have we here? A little tree girl have we? Is that house we are burning and is that your friend who is being burned alive up there? Why what a sad day for you but what a discovery for us."

She met his black eyes with her own while lightning stuck hundreds of times a min as thunder rolled.

"Let her go you beast."

"It's too late; she is already dead from the smoke." Lithina looked up and saw Anithil's body on top of the hut. She reached out to her and felt nothing.

"NO!!!!!" Lightening stuck all over the forest starting fires all over. Then the men look up as hail began to fall and instead of rain, small balls of fire began to fall. Lithina's eyes turned black as she threw her hands up breaking free of them men and screamed to the heavens "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The leader of them men looked at the young girl and at the chaos around him. This was no ordinary girl he was dealing with here. She was a Nénharma, a weather child. He watched as she fell to the ground on conscious and the sky returned to a cloudy blue. Then the tree finally fell along with the hut and the body of another girl. His men were in a frenzy as the forest around them burned.

"Come back together men lets get moving."

Then men all looked up at him in pure confusion. "What was that sir?" one of them asked.

"That was a shear act of nature. I do not know. The sooner we get out of these woods the better. Now come."

The men hurriedly gathered their gear and began to march again. Lithina was carried on the back of one of the men. The leader watched her with an evil grin. His master would be pleased with this find for sure. This girl could be the key to their victory.

Authors note: Please comment and tell me what you think!!


End file.
